ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Woman (Julia Koenig)
Julia Koenig '''was a German woman in the 1930's who hypnotized Abraham Erskine before he defected, into telling her the formula to the Super Soldier Serum that created Captain America. Reproducing it, she was accidentally transformed into the HYDRA operative '''Warrior Woman. During her career she met and married the Master Man who was a fellow enhanced operative. During the fall of HYDRA, she and her husband were put into Cryo-Sleep to be reawakened when the time comes. Powers and Abilities The Super Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of her' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Julia has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, she was transformed from a average young woman into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Julia is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. ** Peak Human Strength: Julia's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, she is as physically strong as a human being can be. Surpassing even the strongest of Olympic athletes. ** Peak Human Speed: Julia can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has run a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). When under duress she can run a mile in just over a minute (60 mph). ** Peak Human Durability: Her bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, which makes her very durable compared to a normal human. Julia was caught in a huge explosion without sustaining any injuries. ** Peak Human Agility: Her agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She has complete control of her body and can coordinate her movements with outstanding balance, flexibility, and dexterity. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Julia's reflexes border on superhuman level. Her reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. ** Peak Human Stamina: Julia's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in her muscles, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. ** Peak Human Healing: Julia's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means she can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also she cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. She is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could affect her focus. ** Peak Human Mental Process: Her mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is her tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Julia also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables her to remember any movement and military tactic and apply it to any situation. ** Peak Human Senses: Julia's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. ** Peak Human Longevity: The SSS dramatically slows Julia's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Sersi once stated because of this it is possible that she may indefinitely maintain her youth. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Super Soldier Serum Users